Shaney In Love
by RockBabe4U
Summary: The young Shane McMahon is in love....with Stephanie's bestest fwiend hehe


Katie Harper lived with her parents in a very exclusive neighborhood in Greenwich, CT. Her neighbors were non-other then the famous McMahon's of the WWF. Katie being 12 along with Stephanie McMahon still only being 8 were best friends. They did everything together. It never really came between them that Katie was 4 years older. Shane Stephanie's brother was 13 at the time and was pretty quiet. He just hung out with some of his friends from the neighborhood most of the time. Now Paul was another story he was 15 and Katie's other neighbor. He did everything to make Katie's life hell. Ever since she could remember he always picked on her. She could never figure out why Stephanie liked him. One of the many mysteries of life. One day Paul seemed to go too far. While walking home he caught her and grabbed her backpack. He ruffled through it and found her diary. She went pale when she saw it. He would reveal all her secrets. And especially with Shane right behind Paul just looking at the ground she didn't want that to happen. She pounced on him but was no match. He held it high above her head and flipped through it. He came to the one page she feared he would. Paul read allowed:  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today when I was at Stephanie's the best thing happened. We were in the kitchen as was Shane and we both reached for the same glass. His hand just lightly brushed up against me but it was like heaven. Oh I love him so much. He's so cute and charming and sweet. I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him…"  
  
At this time Katie began running home not wanting to take anymore embarrassment. She ran faster as she heard someone running after her. She thought it was Paul coming to make fun of her even more and she tripped. She tried to get up but she couldn't move her leg. She felt a hand on her shoulder but it wasn't Paul's. It was Shane. He asked "Are you alright" She answer "Yeah I just can't move my leg" he pulled her up and helped her home. When they got to her door she said "I'm really sorry about what Paul did I never thought anyone would ever read what I wrote…I…I… She couldn't hold back the tears anymore she began to sob then Shane lifted her head up "Did you really mean what you said" She nodded her head yes. Shane smiled "That was all I needed to hear" he softly kissed her on the lips and said "Don't listen to what that dork says. It's ok to love someone" With this he walked home. All Katie could do was put her hand to her lips and stay there. She thought "Does this mean he likes me? Does he love me?" She opened the door and hobbled up to her room. Her leg felt a little better when she fell onto her bed. "Well" she said outloud "I guess I'll find out tonight" That night was one of the McMahon's famous parties. Of course she was invited but she had to find the perfect thing to wear. She figured tonight would be very special. She came downstairs and hour and a half later in a black velvet spaghetti strap dress with a black see-thru button up shirt and cute black 1 inch heals. She did her hair up and let a few spiral curls fall free. She looked in the mirror before she left and said "Damn I look good" she hurried off next door since her parents were already mingling. She spotted Steph and ran over. Steph looked at her and said "Geezzz girl are you getting married?" "No silly" "Where's Shane" "Why would you wanna she him" " I have my reasons" "What are you in love" "You really wanna know well yes, yes I am" " With Shane? Ew Ew Gross" "Doe this mean if you two get married you'll be my sister" "Yeah" "Oh cool cool cool" "Hey slow down" "Now where's Shane" "oh he's on the back porch she said he was waiting for someone" "thanks Stephie" Katie quietly made her way to the back porch when she saw Shane just standing there looking at the stars. She crept quietly over and grabbed him around his waist "were you waiting for me?" He turns around and smiles "Well yes I was" they both sat down and started talking they didn't notice how long they were talking until it was 11:00 Katie jumped out of her seat when she glanced at her watch. "OMG! My parents are gonna kill me" "Katie just settle down I'll walk you home" "They left the back yard and walked up to Katie's front door." I had a great time Shane" "I did too" "Thank you for understanding about how I feel about you" "Katie" "Yeah" Shane held her hands "I love you, Katie and I would love for you to be my girlfriend" Katie jumped up and hugged Shane "Yes Yes Yes times a million" She kissed him on the cheek "I better go before my parents flip" "Katie wait" "Yes Shane" Shane pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips "Now I can say good night" Blushing Katie nodded and opened the door as Shane walked home when she got in though someone stopped her it was her mom "Aw…my little Katie has her first boyfriend" "Mom!" "Get up to bed" "Ok" Katie sighs and heads up to her room She changes into her PJs and brushes her teeth She climbs into her bed and stares out her window she looked at Shane's window just as he turned off his light she whispered to herself 'goodnight my love' 


End file.
